Storm Northern Cross 125SF
Northern Cross 125SF is a Beyblade used by Gasur, the leader of the team Desert Blaze. Face Bolt: Northern Cross ' ' The Face Bolt depicts Cygnus, one of the 88 constellations in space. It's possible that the name of the face is Northern Cross, since it says that. The face bolt is light blue on the sticker, on a blue facebolt. Energy Ring: Northern Cross/Wolf *'Weight: 3.1 grams' The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic energy ring . The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the clear wheel, representing the body form of a Wolf. It is sky blue in color. Fusion Wheel: Storm The Storm wheel has of three wing like forms. This Wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some Smash Attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart, Cyber, is actually better since its design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasis releases, until Wing Pegasis 90WF was released, now Wing being the most effective, Big Bang being the second most effective and now Cyber being third. Cyber too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels.In a way, its upgraded version is Spiral. Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.1 grams The 125 Track is a midway between the 105 and the 145 Tracks. Utilised in mid-height stamina combos, it is more difficult to destablise compared to 145 height stamina combos. It has declined in popularity as the choice mid-height track due to the release of T125 and D125. Perofrmance Tip: Semi-Flat/Flat Spike (Takara Tomy) *'Weight:' 1 Gram SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or ES. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. It has very little use, however, as it is slow. It can be used in the combo Flame Gasher/Cancer 100SF Gallery f.png|Northern Cross V.S. Gravity Destroyer Trivia *Storm Northern Cross 125FS was never released, but may be released in the future. *By right, it should be Storm Wolf 125FS instead. This is not the first time this has happened. *The Wolf Energy Ring is used a lot with generic beys. *This bey is also one of the generic beys which tips and tracks have been revealed. *Unlike other beyblades it is named after its face bolt instead of its energy ring. This is not the first time this has happened. *This bey was mentioned in the Beyblade Metal Masters video game for the Nintendo DS. *In the Beyblade Metal Masters Video game, the type of Northern Cross was supposed to be an Attack-Type, but it was replaced with a Balance-Type bey. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Team Desert Blaze Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Unreleased Beyblades